The Lost Love
by Xxemo-inu-demoness-xX
Summary: What if he forgets? Or he's so mad when I show up he just leaves me there instead of taking me to the river again' She shook her head. Don't be so nervous, Kagome. You've done this before and he's never forgotten you.yet" real summary inside!
1. Summery

You know, this hurts.... not one review... How do you expect me to go one with the story if you wont even review?? ok, i know i should have given you a better summery in the first chapter but better late then never:

**Summery:**

**Kagome Higurashi is the princess of . But once she starts to sneak off the castle grounds, she doesn't anyone to know who she really is. That was when she met Inuyasha, a peasant of the village. They feel as though they've known each other their entire lives. But every good dream has to end sooner or later. Kouga, one of the Higurashi family close friends and a servant at their castle, follows the undercover princess one night as she sneaks off to see Inuyasha. he barges in on them and drags Kagome home. Inuyasha soon finds out who Kagome really is and decides it's better to just leave her alone. Four years later, Kagome must find a suitable husband and begins various amounts of tests in order to find him. Inuyasha is dragged into the contest by his friend Miroku, when he lays his eyes on a good-looking servant of Kagome's. how will Kouga react when he finds out Inuyasha is taking part in the contest?**

Now that you have a better summery of the story will you PLEASE review??? It was driving me crazy not seeing any there!!! Did I mention that Inuyasha is a prince???

Inu- why'd you tell them that!!!


	2. Prologe

The Lost Love

Chapter One

She gracefully leaped from the window of the castle, landing in the soft grass of the west garden. Her delicate but capable hands locked on the rare cement wall, concealing the castle from the outside world. Smiling to herself, she pulled herself over without a glance back at her home. The stars lit the sky and her path to the village. A white owl was seen in an oak tree as she walked, slowly to take up time. She needed to be late to see his reaction. Unwanted thoughts jumbled inside her head as she thought of this.

_What if he forgets? Or he's so mad when I show up he just leaves me there instead of taking me to the river again? _She shook her head. _Don't be so nervous, Kagome. You've done this before and he's never forgotten you... yet._

Kagome sighed and put her white cloak's hood on to cover most of her openly nervous face. She walked through the forest, the quickest way to the village he had told her, when she remembered her shoes. Chucking off her silver slippers, she continued down the path. In a matter of minuts, Kagome was on the edge of Palestine Village in the kingdom of Geneva. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she walked into the market. Even in the middle of the night, villagers roamed aimlessly. Talking to friends and buying food for their families. Her was brought to her on a silver platter. It didn't seem right that, while she did nothing all day, her people struggled for even a morsel of food. When she became queen, everything would change.

At the sight of a group of girls her age, gossiping and laughing with each other, reopened the unhealed wound deep in Kagome's heart. It's burn made her chocolate brown eyes turn hard. Having not a friend in the world, she had no one . No one to share secrets, tell about last night's dream and memories of their friendship. No one to depend on or go to when she was down. And most definitely, no one to encourage her and tell her that only her own opinion mattered.

When Kagome's mother, Kikyo, found out that Lantavior, Kagome's father, had not only lied to her about a "business travel" accompanied by his childhood friend Lord Inutashio of the land of Tinsels, but was unfaithful. Inutashio was happily married to, like himself, a dog demon, Shina - or so that's what everyone thought when they looked at he, Shina, and their son, Sesshowmoru. But then, after the two friends were home for only a month, Inutashio had gotten news from the human he had spent his "business travel" with. She was to have his baby. Her name was Izoie, a beautiful, kind and caring soon to be mother. She seemed to be the only one not to care that her child was going to be hanyou.

Kikyo had banished her own husband from the land of Geneva. Her work had doubled and so had her stress when she leaned about her own pregnancy. Even after seventeen years, Kikyo never has time for her daughter. And she never told Kagome the story of her father, he wasn't to be spoken of. Kagome took this time alone to do as she pleased, eventually leading to sneaking out.

The first time Kagome had sneak out, paranoid and nervous, she had felt over dressed in her silk dress while the villagers (the lucky ones) wore clothing that had patches here and there that didn't exactly match the other ones. She had quickly went back home and stole a servants clothing, witch still grabbed herself a passer's glance.

On the outside, Kagome looked innocent, shy. As if she loved everything that lived when, inside the mask, she was filled excitement. Looking for the thrills and dares. Nothing was her problem... yet. Why waste the time? This all seemed to changed when she met the love of her life. Her insides burned with an unknown feeling when she was around him, something she had never felt before.

She saw him now, two weeks later, as she walked behind a bread stand, almost back into the forest. Though as not wanting to show her excitement, Kagome simply said, "Hey." He didn't move a muscle when he replied, "Why you so late, lass?"

Kagome tried to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. This was what she wanted, not the tense stance he was in, but he was here, waiting. "Sorry. My Grandmother had visited."

He finally turned his head, hat tilted down, his expression, worried and a little sad, tore at Kagome's heart. His dark, honey colored eyes glowed in the candle light beside him. "It's just, you know I thought your mom had found out - about you. Sneaking out and stuff. I thought you want going to come." He was almost speaking to himself. But he grinned playfully. "I almost had to find myself another girl."

Clearing the space between them, she sat beside him under an oak. His silver hair, mid-back length, moved in the light breeze. "I'm sorry." Kagome hadn't realized he cared enough to worry. "How long were you here?"

"Forever and a day." There was a short pause before he asked, "Kagome, how come you don't call me by my name?"

Kagome looked at him. "I don't exactly know. Would you like me to? Start calling you by name?"

"I mean, I do call you Kagome. And it would be nice to hear it in your voice. It's very sweet and quiet, your voice. As if you don't want anyone to hear it."

She smiled, flattery showing red on her face. "Well, _Inuyasha_, that's very nice of you to say." Kagome let him play with her hair, a shiny midnight black. He twisted locks of it in his fingers.

"And your smell is like the wildflowers in the spring. And you're always so clean." Inuyasha touched his lips to Kagome's neck. "Your skin is so soft. It's perfect. His fingers trialed a fire down her back. "How is it possible that you are so beautiful?" He rested his brow on hers. "Kagome?"

Kagome's shudder had nothing to do with the coldness. "Hmm?" She didn't trust her voice while her body struggled to maintain control. He gave her a questioning kiss. Testing her lips like a foreign food. "Mmmm...."

Her response pleased him. He shifted his body so that she sat in his lap. Kagome wrapped her thin arms around his neck, relaxing at her touch. Inuyasha tangled one of his hands, who seemed to have a mind of their own, in her hair. The other resting on her waist. Gently, slowly tilting her head back to get his mouth rightly over hers. She protested when he pulled away only to sigh as he skimmed his lips over her neck down to the edge of her coller.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a soft dreamy voice. She tried to take his hat off but he only grabbed her hands and held them in his. "I- I think-"

"I think you should go home, Kagome." The voice wasn't Inuyasha's. I belonged to Koga, a servant of the castle but a good friend of the Higurashi family. He came around the corner. "You really should just go home."

Inuyasha sighed, obviously irritated by the interruption. "Is there something that you want from me? 'Cause if I owe you money, this is the wrong time. As you can see," he tenderly caressed Kagome's reddened cheeks, "I'm busy."

Kagome stood cautiously. "Okay, I'm coming home, Kanel."

Koga gave her a puzzled look at the name.

"Who are you? Her pet? Kagome has every right to be here. Maybe she didn't want to that wolfish face of yours again."

"Right and she'd rather spend her night letting a puppy lick her."

Inuyasha stood his ground even as Kagome stared at him. Puppy? What was that supposed to mean? She wondered if there was something Inuyasha was hiding from her. She hadn't been totally honest with him but she told him everything.

"Tastes good too."

Kagome pushed back Koga as he advanced for Inuyasha, who still sat unflinching. "Let's just go home." She pulled Koga with her as she walked away, not looking back.

"I don't know what the heck is wrong with you, Kagome. He could be setting you up. It's all happened before. "Koga said angrily. "Next thing you know, the hanyou will be -"

"What?" _Hanyou? It can't be._ Kagome's feet stopped. Her body shook. "Inuyasha is not a hanyou..."

Koga regretted his laugh when she shot him a look that could kill. Koga, a full-blooded wolf demon, had known about the hanyou the first time he had smelled him on Kagome. Koga's sense of smell had lead him to Kagome tonight. He'd been thinking about following her the first night but decided against it. _Good thing, _ he thought,_ that I did tonight. Who knows what could have happened. _ "Kagome, surly you can see that he is. Dog demon. What a filthy half blood- "

"You will not speak of Inuyasha in that way, "Kagome hissed. "Do you understand that?"

"Of course."

"Tell me how you know he is a hanyou."

"He does not do a very good job in hiding his scent. And his silver hair shows the dog demon."

Kagome stayed silent. How could she forget her lessons? Koga was right, Inuyasha could have easily saw through her disguise. But he was so nice. Telling her things that seemed private. Had she been wrong about everything? A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away impatiently. She would not let him do this to her.

"Does he even know who you are? What did you tell him?"

She ignored him and began to walk home. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "What did you tell him? "He asked. She snatched her arm away. The rest of the walk was silent.

"Kagome," Koga began as they climbed The Wall. The wall that separated Kagome from a normal life. She tried to walk to the castle but he stopped her again. ",do you understand that he's going to end up hurting you? "His voice was softer now. "I'm sorry but if .... if you go to see this boy again, I'm going to have to tell Queen Kikyo."

The Kagome had been holding back, streamed out uncontrollably. She chock on them and they made she weak. Kagome stared at Koga, the closest thing she had to a friend, hating him with every passing second. He let her go and she ran for her room.

The flow of tears had only stopped when they made Kagome fall into a deep sleep. Blood pounded under her swollen eyes. Her cheeks blotched and pale. The sky was a hazy blue now. And her window was open. A tap on her arm woke her up. A dark figure stood over her. Kagome could only gasp as a hand came over her mouth.

"God, Kagome.", a whispered voice said. "Calm down."

She stopped thrashing around. "Noawha?"

He released her. Kagome's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was sitting on her bed now. He came for her? Clearly this was a dream she would soon wake up from. That thought was demolished as he said, "Kagome, are you okay?", and she broke down again.

Inuyasha gathered her in his arms. "Come on, girlie. Don't do that. "He rested his cheek on her head. "Every thing's okay."

"N-no it's not. Nothing ever is for me. "Kagome pushed away to stand. She needed to move, to do anything other then cry. "Inuyasha, I'm so so sorry that I put you in this. I was wrong and I just need you to understand that I-"

"What are you talking about? That guy said I don't know a thing about you."

Koga. Kagome was sure he was going to tell Inuyasha everything, just for the fun but he was worse she thought. He was going to make her do it. "Inuyasha, you don't know me."

"But I do. We tell each other everything."

Kagome wouldn't bring up that he hadn't told her he was a hanyou, or even demon for that matter. "That's only part of me. For starters, I live here. At the castle."

"Okay, well, that's a good thing. Why wouldn't you tell me that. So where is your family?"

"My family lives here."

"What kind of work do you do?" He presses as he notices all of her jewelry boxes and silks. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's face was so innocent, everything fell apart again.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I really am. I didn't know what eles to do," she sobbed.

Unsure of what to do himself, Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I'm not a servant here.... Inuyasha, I'm the princess. Princess Kagome."

He stiffened. His body turned ice cold. Inuyasha finally spoke, and not quietly. "I trusted y ou! Told you everything! How could you do this to me? I thought you were different from every other girl out there! But look, you're far more worse!"

"Shh, Inuyasha," Kagome said. But that was all she could say. He didn't hit or dishonor her like she had thought. Instead Inuyasha did something that hurt Kagome far more hurtful then the most powerful hit.

Inuyasha turned from her. Walking out of her life as easily as he had come.

"It's all happened before," Koga whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 1

me- r u still mad at me inuyasha?

inu- (feh)

me -gosh no need to be all sensitive about it... all i did was give them a lil old sample of wat was coming.

inu - i woulda told them if i wanted them to know!!

me- fine be mad...

X

X

_X_

_X_

_X_

_Four Years Later..._

The river's gentle flow carried leaves that had fallen from the trees above. A slight breeze let the birds glide in the sky. Fall was near, very near, and Kagome loved every second of it. She raised her face to the sky with a small smile. It was one of those few moments that she got to herself. But, of course, it couldn't last very long...

"Princess! Princess Kagome!"

Kagome sighed and turned towards the voice. "Yes?"

"Oh *pant* gosh. *Pant* I've finally found you!" The servant put her hands on her knees, puffing out her breaths. "Your mother would like your presence at her study." She bowed and walked away. Kagome stared after the servant as she walked away. She must have been new because the princess had never seen her before. There had been a lot of new servants in the last few weeks. Thanks to the demon everyone was leaving.

_But I'll find a way to defeat him. If it's the last thing I do._

~At The Queen's Study~

Queen Kikyo sat patiently at her desk, waiting for her only daughter to come to her. (Kikyo isn't the mean girl who wants nothing but to have Inuyasha back in this story but she will be in "My Life With Her" I hate Kikyo's guts!) Her calm chocolate brown eyes so much like Kagome's stared at the entrance.

The door silently slid open...

"Yes, Mother?" Kagome asked quietly. She did not feel very comfortable when she was alone with her mother, seeing as they almost never spoke to each other. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Kagome, I did indeed." The queen stood from her seat, walking around her desk. "We have something to.... discuss."

Kagome closed the door but made no move to move any closer to her mother. "About what?"

A small smile appeared on Kikyo's painted lips that Kagome did not like. "You are aware the you will be turning to the age of twenty soon, right?"

"Of course, Mother." Kagome tried to relax, leaning against the wall close to the door.

"And you _are _aware of the.... things that you have to do once you have to do once you turn of age?"

"I'm sorry, Mother, I do not."

"Well, why don't you come in so that I can explain them to you." It wasn't a question. Kagome walked as slowly as she could to the chair farthest away from her mother. There was something in the air that made her tense.

"Mother?" Kagome said before Kikyo could start speaking.

"Yes?"

"Is something of the matter? You seem.... in distress."

"It is because of what I have to tell you. I know you will not like it and will not like me for it."

"Oh, Mother why could i not like you?!?" _How could I not? _"It can't be that terrible, can it?"

"Well, you see you have to be married one month after your twentieth day of birth..."

"WHAT?!?"

"Kagome calm down. There must be a .... competition if I must say."

"I- I don't get to choose myself?" Kagome whispered. "What is the point of marriage if you do not love the one the you will be bound to?"

"No,no,no. Not like a fighting competition. It's like... um, the competitors will go through a series challenges and you will pick the weakest link out and he will be eliminated."

_"And the last person..."_

"Will be your groom, yes."

Kagome sat there, her eyes blank as she wandered into her own little world. Finally she stood, almost knocking over the chair in the process. "Thank you, mother. I will be in the garden."

_Kagome..._

_X_

_X_

_X_

_Iknow.... so i finally update this and its short.... i just didnt know how to bring in Inuyasha yet so he will be in the next chapter and I PROMISE!!!! it will be longer and I'm already working on it..._


	4. Chapter 2

For starters... i wanted to thank Silver Death Rose, cookiedouhicecream2, inugirl, Rhiannon, and some unknown person for reviewing this. It meant (still does) a lot to me. So thanks you!

inu: will you shut up already! i think they know

me: fine... just watch it cuz i'll just make you a lazy ol' bum instead of a sexy looking prince

inu: like i care (crosses fingers)

me: ok then. i'll just make kagome fall in love with kouga instead of you, bum-yasha

inu: *whispers* wanch

me: what was that? *holding up pen and paper*

inu: nothing! leave me alone!!!

XD

X3

Xo

XP

Xl

While Kagome was tucked safely away inside the castle two weeks later, Inuyasha was not that far away, lounging in his favorite tree. He picked at the leaves and twigs in his long hair; pulling it when he realized what he was doing. It had become a habit ever since _she _left.

Inuyasha let his eyes wonder aimlessly as people passed, some looking up at him only to receive a very unfriendly look in return. Where he lived, everyone had learned to ignore him and stay clear of his presence. With one twitch of the eyebrow, Inuyasha could have children crying to their mamas. The adults didn't dare ask him to help him for help for anything and the elders have basically died because of him. The only ones really brave enough to approach him were those wrenched teenage girls. They were always asking him stupid questions like 'Oh, Inuyasha how did you get your hair so soft?' How did they know how his hair felt anyway?? Or 'Inuyasha, will you just confess your love for me. I think I've waited long enough.' It aggravated the mess out of him. No matter how many times he'd yell and scream or just plainly ignore them, they just kept coming back for more.

Of course the only one that wasn't bothered with the endless stream of girls was Inuyasha's one and only friend, Miroku, a lecherous gambler who is always asking Inuyasha for some money. if Inuyasha ever saw Miroku and he wasn't touching a girl in any way, he just might faint. The only 'good' thing about Miroku was his unconditional kindness whenever someone needed him. But that's where it ends. Period. Inuyasha had to give the guy some credit, though. Miroku was one brave dude. He had followed Inuyasha around for weeks. Getting yelled at and, sometimes, hit by Inuyasha until Inuyasha gave up and finally accepted him as a friend. And he liked Miroku, but he'd never fully admit that to him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, you need to come and see this!" Inuyasha could hear Miroku yelling as he ran towards him.

Inuyasha almost, just almost smiled, as he thought of the old saying 'speaking of the devil'. He jumped down from the tree. Landing stealthily on his bare feet. "What do you want this time, idiot?"

Miroku put his hands on his knees and looked up at Inuyasha with a smile on his face. "Is that any way to treat a friend, Inu?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "I'm going to ignore that. You're not my 'friend'. . . Simply someone who can't get over the fact that I don't like him." Before Miroku could say anymore, Inuyasha rushed on. "Do you have my money?"

"Ahhh. . . Look what I found! It has to be the answer to all of our problems!"

Inuyasha sighed at his attempt to avoid the question, but ignored it. "Really didn't you say that yesterday? And the day before that? And-"

"Yes, but those are nothing compared to what I have here!" Miroku waved a paper in Inuyasha's face, making it just about impossible for him to see.

Inuyasha snatched it from him and looked suspiciously at the silly looking smile on Miroku's boyish face.

Everything stopped. His thoughts. The light wind. His heart. His eyes went dark. Empty. There was no more emotion left in his body as he stared at the head line on the paper that was in his hand.

**The Higurashi Princess Looks For A Husband!**

Inuyasha forced himself to keep reading. What else could he do?

_It's what we've all been waiting for: the marriage of of Princess Kagome. But this won't be any old fashioned  
falling of love. Millions will enter but only 50, let's repeat that, 50 of you will win to be put into the competition.  
Ever round you will have the chance to prove that you are the only one worthy enough to be the beautiful and  
kind princess. Only one can win her heart and it can just be you!_

He reread it again and one more time after that. Why would Miroku show him this? He knew- No, he didn't. Inuyasha had told no one about his encounter with the princess. But still, why would Miroku think he wanted to get married? Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, and then it hit him. The money. The king would be entitled to his own fortune that the princess-now-turned-queen would provide.

A fire lit his eyes. A fire so strong and unexplainable to him. Inuyasha shoved Miroku hard, making him stumble back in shock.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha shouted at him. "Why would I do this?!"

"Inuyasha, I just thought-"

"No! You didn't think! That's your problem! You never think!"

Everyone was looking at him, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

"Whose fault is it anyway that we're always low on money?!? You go out and do only god knows what with it! And you bring me this?!" With a hard sigh, Inuyasha turned on his bare feet and walked away. Leaving an open-mouthed Miroku behind him.

**_THAT NIGHT..._**

He walked quietly in the darkness. His footsteps were only a soft padding on the dirt road. The moon was lighting his way to the castle's entrance. She was waiting for him, he knew she was. He had no doubt she would come when he told her to. Looking at the two papers in his hand, he smiled.

"Inuyasha will that me for this later," he whispered as she came into his view.


	5. AN

So I'm sitting here. . . wondering if i did something wrong....

did you guys not like the last chapter? was it too short? or maybe boring i dont know.... im kind of sad

so just review to let me know what you guys thought

it's killing me not knowing!!


	6. Chapter 3

She couldn't concentrate. How could she with all this noise outside? It was escapable. Everywhere she went someone called her or there was shouting or _something_. From the window in her tower, Kagome could see every man who was waiting for "the games to begin". There were so many! They ranged from 18 to at least 30. She hadn't expected to see all of them there when she was woken that morning. Just waiting for those gates to open.

The princess sighed. This was the worst time of her life. How do you make yourself love someone? Force yourself just because your told to? She was so tired of being tired of being told what to do all the time. Kagome would bet her life that half of those guys outside only wanted her riches and the other half wanted her because of her looks. It was maddening.

But there was that one chance. That one chance that just maybe there was someone out there who really wanted to know her... Just maybe.

Kagome pushed all these thoughts away from her crowed mind and tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her.

"Head of Higurashi Council, it is my pleaser to inform you about the price..."

Just as she was getting into the letter, someone let out an enraged scream.

Kagome could here the snap of her concentration breaking.

"This is going to be a long day."

X

X

X

You disgusting little scoundrel!"

Miroku threw his hands up in an innocence. "My lovely lady, I can't help myself. You were just there and-"

"I can't believe you're even here on account of the princess!"

Miroku chuckled and watched as the servant walked away. "It's not really my fault these wretched hands cant behave themselves."

"You just wait until I get through with you. You won't ever have to worry about them anymore."

Turning, Miroku covered his small fear of whet his friend could do to him and smiled instead. "Inuyasha, what a surprise. Glad you decided to change your mind and join us here."

Inuyasha looked away. "heh, like I had any choice. every old man in the freaking village was on me. 'You have to be the only young man in the world who didn't go down to the Higurashi place today.' Keh! Who cares? But did they leave me alone? No! They kept going on and on. And then those girls came... and this was the only thing I could think as an escape."

Miroku looked intently at his friend until Inuyasha met his gaze.

"What?" he wanted to know.

"... It's nothing."

There was a silence that followed Miroku's comment.

"Whatever. I'll be back, I guess." Inuyasha jumped into the trees and went to his secret place. A place even Miroku didn't know about.

X

X

X

"Princess Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes twitched. 'What could they possibly want now?' she thought.

The young maid was panting, out of breath from running, and her blond hair was tussled from the rush of wind. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you, princess!"

'That's what they all say...'

"But this is very important!"

'Why is this lady yelling?'

"Your mother would like you to start getting ready for the first round of -of-..." the maids voice trailed of.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and then she she stood. "Ok, I'm getting ready now. You may return to your original duties."

"Thank you, Princess Kagome!"

She sat again when she heard the maid's footsteps scuffle away. Kagome put her hands over her face. There was a faint feeling in the pit of her stomach.

In a few minutes the first round to the beginning of this stupid game was going to start.

Tonight was the introductions!

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

i know i know... its short but the next chapter is longer and more interesting and its almost ready to be put up. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
